


Snow day

by milkytheholy1



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Fluff, Domestic Fluff, Eventual Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Humor, Fluff without Plot, Gen, Romantic Fluff, Snowday, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-24
Updated: 2020-12-24
Packaged: 2021-03-11 04:42:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,585
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28289373
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkytheholy1/pseuds/milkytheholy1
Summary: Request: I absolutely love your writings!!I was wondering if you could do a ROTTMNT leo x reader where they're hanging out with the others (leos brothers and April) and they're having a snowball fight and Leo and the reader go against each other and they accidentally collide and roll. Leo makes sure that the reader ends on top of him so the reader doesn't get hurt and he notices how cute they are with snow in their hair ❤❤
Relationships: Leo/Reader, Leonardo/Reader
Kudos: 36
Collections: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles





	Snow day

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: Wanted to get this out before Christmas but I've ended up writing it on Christmas Eve so sorry about that, think of it as my Christmas present to you XD Hope everyone has a fantastic Christmas and a happy new year!

"Haha! You'll never catch me D!" April yelled, running through the snow in Central Park. Following closely behind her was Donnie, wrapped in his winter clothes holding a snowball in each hand "Oh you think you can outrun me? I grew up with three brothers!"

Mikey and Raph were preparing to build a snowman, unlike last year when they built Jupiter Jim, this time they had decided to build a scale replica of their father, Splinter. Mikey was sculpting the head while Raph ran around smashing together as much snow as he could to form a base.

"Oh mi gosh, pops is going to love this! It looks just like him!" Mikey cheered, admiring his work. He held the head of Lou Jitsu in his lap, his fingers digging into the snow to form a nose "Well if we can get him out into the snow that is." Raph stated, reaching over to grab Mikey. Mikey carefully placed the head on top of the body Raph had been working on, Raph's hands shaking due to the cold as he lifted Mikey up.

Standing back to admire their work, hands on their hips, they fist-bumped each other. Mikey's hands rushed up to his face as his mouth fell agape "It's perfect," he whispered, his eyes twinkling.

"Watch out!" Leo shouted from the distance, moving their gaze behind the snow Jitsu, Mikey and Raph began screaming quickly running to protect their creation. Viciously waving their hands in a panicked motion, they watched as you and Leo came crashing down towards them on your sledge. "Nonononononon-" Mikey and Raph screeched as they collided with you.

Mikey watched in pain as snow flew around them, Lou Jitsu's snow-head seemingly falling in slow motion before it finally crashed down onto the ground, immediately crumbling due to the pressure. Raph glared at you both as your heads finally came up above the snowy remains of Lou Jitsu, Mikey held what was left of the head, tears slipping down his frosty cheeks.

"Ah man, that was amazing! Did you see how fast we were going?" Leo laughed, shaking the snow out from his hat. You chuckled along with him, pulling your boot-covered foot from the pile "Yeah, we picked up so much speed so quickly! Hey, what's this?" you asked, your finger pointing to the crumbled pile of snow cradled in Mikey's hands.

"D-daddy!" Mikey cried out, his tears freezing when they touched the soft blanket of snow. You, Leo and Raph all looked at each other, clearly worried for the box-turtle. Leo went to his younger brother, wrapping an arm around his shoulder as he knelt to be level with him, "heeey, Mike you know that's not really dad, right?"

Mikey continued to sniff and wipe his tears away, his gaze still on the pile of snow "I know," he whispered, his head slowly turning to Leo "Doesn't mean I can't get revenge for his death!" Mikey shouted, his pupils dilating in rage. Jumping up from his knees, Mikey threw snowball after snowball at the red-eared slider taking no mercy. Leo yelped quickly huddling behind you, but the onslaught till persisted on.

"Run!" you yelled, promptly taking cover behind some of the trees dotted around the park. Leo faced opposite you, his head peeking out every now and then for his psycho of a brother.

"Psssst" you whipped your head around, trying to find the source of the sound. "Pssssst" you looked to Leo, but he was too busy looking for Mikey and Raph. Finally, your gaze landed on a large rock, tracing it with your eyes you saw April huddled closely behind it, a snowball in her hand. Giving you an amused smirk, she hushed her voice to a whisper "Whatta you guys doing here?"

"Hiding from Mikey and Raph, we kinda destroyed their snowman." you rubbed the back of your neck out of guilt, April let out a small chuckle. Turning your attention back to her, you noticed the slight shake to her hands "Whatta 'bout you?"

"Me and Donnie are at war." Was the only reply you got, suddenly metal arms appeared from behind a tree, a snowball in each claw, your face dropped in fear. April dropped the small ball of snow in her hands, her mouth agape "Oh no." she breathed out.

Quickly ducking under the gunshots of snow, you failed to notice that Mikey and Raph were hastily approaching from behind Donnie. Leo had grabbed your hand pulling you along with him as you began to falter. Too busy looking behind you at the figures chasing you, Leo went straight over the hilltop his sudden yelp bringing you back to reality. Watching in horror as he went straight over, your eyes trailing up to where your hands were joined.

Swearing to yourself, you felt your feet take off from the ground and your face collide with the cold, wet substance known as snow. Tumbling down the hillside, Leo clutched you to his chest in his best effort to protect you. Grumbling in pain when you both rolled into a small thorn bush or twigs, you finally whirled to a stop at the bottom. Gently looking up you were meet with Leo's face, your cheeks blushed as you took in his form.

His eyes were closed and he was breathing heavily, the smallest amount of snow was on his beak making you giggle. Leaning up a little more, you noticed your bodies were tangled together, your hands and chest pushed against his clothed-plastron. By now your face was as bright as the stripes that marked his eyes.

Gentle groaning caught your ears, turning your head back to the turtle beneath you, your breath got caught in your throat. Leo's eyes were blinking up at you, a content smile on his lips "Come here often?" he asked in a suave manner. You could feel the tips of your ears tingling with heat, refusing to speak in case it came out jumbled you just sent him an innocent smile.

"What? Gone shy on me now?" he teased, laughing a little more, you bumped your forehead against his chest so he couldn't see your embarrassed face. You could feel his chest rumble and shake with laughter, his breathing calming down under your touch. Neither of you had made any attempt to move, you were both blissfully unaware of how content each other was.

"Sorry I dragged you down here with me, but there was _snow_ -way out of that war." Looking up you saw that cocky smile, he was too proud of that. Finally opening your mouth to speak you gave him a taste of his own medicine "In order for your winter puns to be successful, you have to _snow_ your audience." Leo burst out laughing, soon initiating a pun war.

"With great _powder_ comes great responsibility."

"I know you're a winter fan, it takes one to _snow_ one!"

"If you cross a bee and a lizard, you'll get a _blizzard_!"

"We've reached the point of _snow_ return"

"Oh ho ho, that was a good one." he chuckled, your laughter filtering through his boisterous laugh. Too distracted by your puns, Leo's eyes roamed over your face taking in every slight detail he'd never noticed before. From the light freckles that littered your nose and cheeks, to the slight twinkle in your (e/c) eyes from the setting sun. God, you were beautiful.

Leo gingerly placed a hand to your cheek, you laughter cutting off with a soft gasp, his fingers gently played with the loose strands of your hair twirling the pieces around with such care. White specks littered your (h/c) hair, fallen snow that was collected on your journey down the hill. Your eyes never left his face, in awe of what he was doing and how delicately he was touching you.

"You look so cute with snow in your hair," he whispered, his breath fanning over your lips. "T-t-thank you." you managed to stutter out, dazed. You both perked up when you could hear cheers and shouts coming from the hilltop, turning your attention away from Leo under you, you saw the distant figures of the boys and April waving down to you.

In a panic you harshly pushed yourself off of Leo, collapsing onto the snow. The gang slid down the hill coming to a stop next to you, Raph offered a hand out to Leo heaving him up with ease. "We were looking everywhere for you guys," April stated, pulling you off of the ground. Your cheeks felt warm "Well you found us..." you mumbled.

"What were you guys doing down here anyway?" Donnie asked, you and Leo both shouted "Nothing!" blushing a dark red, Donnie's brows furrowed. He let it go, wanting to get out of the cold and back to the comfort of his lab. Heading back to the lair, you and April walked a bit further back from the boys. April looked at you, her smile taking up her whole face "Sooo~" you raised a brow at her in question "Oh come on! What happened on that hill with you and Leo?"

"There's _snow_ way I'm telling you." you mused. April pouted "Oh please tell me you didn't get that from him." you shrugged your shoulders. Turning your head forward, you caught Leo's gaze he cheekily winked at you then turned back and continued talking to Raph, your cheeks becoming rosy and warm in the wintery air.

**_ MERRY CHRISTMAS EVERYBODY!!!!! _ **


End file.
